Yuugao Moonflower
by LunaSeasMoonChild
Summary: I don't want this moment to be a dream, because right now, that's what it seems... I don't want this to be surreal, I want it to be for real...


**_Yuugao_****_; Moonflower_**

**_Summary:_** As the Lord of the Western Lands wanders the forest that cold night, he encounters an ethereal being dancing upon the lake's surface.

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA. If I did, then Sesshoumaru&Kikyou would most definitely be together. I ALSO DO NOT OWN THE SONG AND TRANSLATION (from animelyrics . com) OF 'Home Sweet Home'. **

**_Author's notes_**: This totally came out of nowhere. I just watched IY Movie 1: The Love that Transcends Time for the 2nd time which is, by the way, my current IY movie fave coz' Sesshie and Kiky have a scene together!

Dedicated to all SessKik fans out there! Yup, this is a SessKik fic! You have been warned!

P.S. Please write SessKik fics! SessKik is so under-rated! There are more SessSango fics than SessKik...

_¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸._

The atmosphere was slightly chilly; it had just rained earlier. A slight fog covered the damp forest floor. Faraway, the croaking of toads could be heard.

Light footfalls landed quietly upon the sodden earth, his stride regal. The Lord of the Western Lands strolled through the forest that chilly night. His other two companions slept peacefully in a cave. He could feel no drowsiness; the night was cool. He decided to walk to stretch his legs. He had no particular destination; the dew of the grasses dampened his footwear. Nevertheless, it did not concern him.

He wandered into the deep, deep forest. He wasn't worried about getting lost; he was, after all, an _inuyoukai_. He could easily trace his tracks back to the temporary shelter his companions were in.

He breathed in the moist air; it meant that there would be a slight drizzle later. The night sky was dark as it should be, except for the tinge of jacinth in the horizon, as is expected whenever rain would come during the evening.

After a while of walking aimlessly, he came across something that caught his attention. It was a solitary bloom of a bellflower, seeming to glow within the darkness of the forest, dewdrops adorning the violet blossom like jewels. He paused to admire the bellflower. He had never been fond of flowers, yet this one caught his eye. Now, he somehow understood why Rin loved to spend time picking flowers in meadows. They held a sort of serene beauty, never fearing withering for they lived only for the moment until the time when they would rest upon Earth's bosom, back to Mother Nature who birthed them and sustained their life.

He turned away from the purple blossom and made to walk again. He had nowhere to go, yet his feet somehow were trying to lead him to an unknown place. And he let it be. Tonight, he had all the time in the world.

The silence surrounding him was broken as his sharp ears caught a resonance in the air. He followed it. And as he neared a clearing, he could hear a faint sound, the sound of rippling waters. Stealthily, he walked towards the source.

And lo! It was not what he had expected to see. He gazed at a lone figure standing upon the surface of the lake.

The beauty before him caught his breath. He did not move lest the illusion before him fade away into nothing. Had he wandered into a dream...?

The crescent moon managed to peek between the clouds, as if wanting to catch a sight of the embodiment of beauty as well. The figure stood still, like Sesshoumaru, glancing upwards to the dark firmament.

And then, it started.

She started to waltz, gliding across upon the cerulean waters; her tiny, bare feet causing ripples, playing like tiny bells in his ears. She danced so freely, her raiment following her fluid movements. If Sesshoumaru had not been so intent on watching her, he would have noticed she was wearing clothing that of a miko's. He was captivated by this alluring creature. White, slithery creatures floated about her, twirling around her, joining in her dance. They were _shinidamachuu_, soul-snatching demons, yet he paid no heed to them, his attention fixed solely on her.

She seemed to have been born on a moonlit night, with her evening locks and pallid skin. His eyes followed her every movement as he lurked in the shadows of the trees.

Was she a celestial maiden, descended from the very heavens itself, to pass in the world below? Was she a nymph, seeking solace in the solitude of the forest?

The drizzle he had predicted earlier showered upon her, causing the moon to hide away in envy at the splendor of the sight. The rain's melody along with the twinkling of ripples was like music to the ears; it gave a sense of peace in his mind and soul filled with only thoughts of battles. As for the ephemeral goddess, it was a song that calmed the maelstrom of her soul

The raindrops caught in her twilight tresses glimmered like the stars of a sidereal night sky.

She continued dancing, oblivious to the single audience she had. He could not help but stare at her, and as he watched her, he could not help but feel a lachrymal way in which she danced with. And he finally saw it: the pain and sorrow, the despair and loneliness; the reason for her dancing.

_...but the reason for me to continue dancing is burning, burning my soul and screams_

_If I continue, continue to open it, I can be saved..._

Furtively, he walked behind trees just to get a better glimpse of the beautiful stranger that had enchanted him so.

If she was fair beyond words in her anguish, how much more in her bliss?

Her movements halted, her back facing him, and Sesshoumaru found himself feeling disappointment. He would not mind at all watching her all night. She turned to his direction.

Their eyes met.

Amber spheres with mahogany orbs.

_I don't want this moment to be a dream, _

_because right now, that's what it seems._

_I don't want this to be surreal, _

_I want it to be for real..._

_¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸._

**_A/n_**: I saw the ending credits of IY movie 1 and I saw this pic of Kikyou somewhat floating on the water's surface. After the movie, I suddenly remembered Yuna from FFX when she preformed the sending while dancing on the lake (I think it was on Kilika Island...?). Suddenly inspiration struck me then voila!

It's the fastest fic I have written so far. Took me only about 4 hours to write. Perfect weather, coz' it was slightly raining that night.

Review please... at least make the reviews more than ten... flames are appreciated as well as constructive critism. Flame me coz' it's a SessKik and I will have the right to flame SessKag or the pairing you worship. So... I guess I should encourage you to flame?

Btw, the title is a song from Weiss Kreuz. The original title was supposed to be Moon River but then Moonflower appealed more to me.

...but the reason for me to continue dancing is burning, burning my soul and screams.

If I continue, continue to open it, I can be saved... -**_Home Sweet Home_** sung by YUKI (Naruto Movie)

BTW, the little quote/poem at the end is **_MINE_**. Steal it, you **_DIE_**.


End file.
